


You’re pretty even without a flower

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Harry, Doctor/Patient, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Harry, Scared Louis, Sickfic, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis hated the doctors. Absolutely despised them. He never knew he’d be attracted to one. And worse, have sex with one.





	You’re pretty even without a flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!

Louis' POV: 

I tossed and turned in my bed trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling I was getting. I absolutely hated anything to do with sickness and doctors. A sudden wave of nausea hit me when I raised my leg to get more comfortable but it definitely wasn't a good idea. The feeling of my organs trying to escape my mouth forced me to cover my mouth and hunch forward. I got up in a hurry (which also wasn't a good idea) and skipped towards the washroom. If I wasn't almost dying, I would've thanked my parents as they had spent a bit more money to get me a dorm with a private washroom. I kneeled down next to the toilet and gagged with my hand still covering my mouth. I hated throwing up. It made me cry and feel vulnerable. Nevertheless, tears escaped my eyes and I felt all the food and junk forcing itself out of me. I was quick to remove my hand and throw it all. My lower abdomen clenched and stretched inward. Tears were still flowing out my eyes and I wanted all of this to stop. 

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up momentarily to see Niall, my Irish dorm mate, with concerned eyes. My stomach clenched again painfully and I spluttered a gross yellow fluid out of my mouth. "Hey, it's okay. Don't try to hold it in...It'll make it worse," Niall said in a soft, comforting voice. I haven't seen this nice side of him...ever. He's always either eating or talking about golf or some shit like that and goofing around. He moved his hand on my back and started forming circles with it to calm me down. After I felt like I was done, I got up, my legs weak from all the kneeling down, and made my way towards the sink. "Mate, you feeling okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" He asked me. "NO! I'm good, I swear. I'll be fine in a few days. It's just the flu," I said stubbornly and took my toothbrush to remove the disgusting taste from my mouth. "Just go lay down. I'll bring you some medicine, okay?" He guided me towards my bed. I nodded and lied down my my sides with my comforter above my head.All I hoped was to get better with the medicine. 

Niall came back with a glass of water and a pill in his hand. He kept it on the table next to our beds and helped me sit up. "Do you have a fever?" He asked as he moved his hand to my forehead. He nodded slowly and gave me the pill. It took me a while to swallow it because I kept gagging it out. I really felt vulnerable and I despised it. "I'm gonna get back to sleep. I feel disgusting, Nialler!" I whined and pouted. He chuckled a bit and patted my shoulder. I shut my eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I moaned quietly and scrunched my eyes shut. "You're up already? It's just been 25 minutes," Niall said and continued typing, "You feel okay?" I twisted my body and started breathing heavily as I felt the need to puke again. Niall turned around and looked at me with pity. "If you don't get well by tonight, I'm taking you to the college doctor if you like it or not. And, don't even try to argue, Louis." He said sternly and walked to me. I shook my head because I knew that If I said anything, I would throw up. "I'll get you a bucket." I held my tummy with my hand and stopped myself from crying again. This was the worst day of my college life so far. 

"Hey bud, it's okay. C'mon don't cry! Let it all out," He rubbed my sweaty back again from under my shirt. I threw up in the bucket again and gagged harshly. My nose and eyes were dark red from crying and my cheeks were stained with unwanted tears. After finishing throwing up, I felt weaker than ever. I drooped sideways and rested my head on Niall's shoulder. "I don't like it," I said quietly.

"I know, Louis, I know. We're gonna go to Mrs. Anja, the doctor, and she's gonna make you feel way better. I'll be there with you all the time if you want, sounds good?" Niall asked in a caring and sweet voice. However, he had no idea how terrified I was inside. "No, Niall. I hate the doctors! I don't want to go. No, no, no." I pleaded. "Come on Louis! Don't be a baby. Get up and wear some sweats. We are going. Do NOT argue anymore." He said and I. knew that there was nothing I could do to avoid it. Maybe, I could run or pretend like nothing was wrong with me. I got up taking support of my headboard and picked up the sweats that were lying on the table. With shaky hands, I wore them over my boxers, almost falling in the process. My heart beat accelerated as I stepped a food outside our dorm. "It's gonna be okay, mate. Trust me. I've been to her many times! Maybe you'll get a lollipop!" He teased. But, at this point, his silly jokes didn't even matter. I was sweating and the thought of a doctor made my want to curl up in a ball. I ignored Niall and kept walking out of our complex. The clinic was one building away. 

As soon as I opened the door of clinic, a sterile smell hit me and I felt nauseous again. "Fuck!" I cursed under my breath. I had never been more terrified. I started to breath faster and heavier and Niall noticed it. "Louis, calm down. Let's sit, yeah? I'll fill you in." My mouth was dry. I sneakily got up and started walking outside the hellhole but unfortunately, it was too late. "Louis! What the fuck! Get back here and sit down." He yelled at me and ran towards me. He grabbed me by my elbow and made me sit on one of those extremely uncomfortable plastic chairs. "So, Mrs. Anja isn't here cuz she's on a maternity leave. There is a new doctor and he's really good. Apparently even better than her. So, you don't have to worry."Niall started as he looked at me. "And, don't fucking try to run and act like a kid. You are 20 for god's sake!"I gulped and looked down at my shoes cuz that's what I always do when I feel nervous. 

Niall's phone suddenly rang. "Hey, mate!...Oh SHit! I forgot about it!...Can I be there in an hour?...no....okay I'll try...bye." I looked at Niall confused. "Just forgot that my assignment is due tomorrow. I need to go meet Liam and work on it. I'll go after you're done." Niall said with a small smile. I suddenly felt really guilty of making Niall wait for me for nothing. "You should go now." I said softly. "You'll run again." He replied and looked in his phone. "I won't! I don't want you to suffer because of me. Or...just leave when the d-doctor calls me?" I asked him. He nodded and placed his hand on my back. "Okay that's a good idea. Just don't be too scared. He's nice." I blinked and looked down again. My stomach was exploding by now and I couldn't bear it anymore. Just then, I heard my name being called out. 

"Louis Tomlinson?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth. I breathed heavily with my mouth open and prayed that the doctor disappeared. Niall got up and whispered "Louis, come on." "I'm so sorry, he's just really terrified of doctors. And, um, I actually have to leave..." I heard Niall tell the doctor and I blanked out midway. I could feel my nerves in my chest. 

I felt a soft hand rest on my knee. "Louis? Open your eyes. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," the voice wasn't Niall's. It was a smooth yet raspy voice. I felt the need to open my eyes and I slowly did so. I was met with emerald eyes staring right at me. The doctor was squatting down and waiting for me to get up. Niall was nowhere to be seen. Did I zone out for such a long time? My stomach did a backflip and felt a cramp build up. I looked up at the doctor and examined his face. He wasn't shabby looking at all. He was actually pretty good looking. He didn't even look too old. That however didn't mean that I wasn't afraid. I was beyond afraid. He made small comforting circles with his thumb on my knee and gave me a small smile. "I am Dr. Harry Styles. Do you want to go in the examination room, Louis?" He asked politely. I slowly nodded and got up and balanced myself. I placed my hand on the stomach as if it would stop hurting. 

Dr. Styles opened the door and motioned me to go inside. My palms were sweaty and my breathing was rugged. I stepped inside and stood there with my hands in fists and my head down. "You can take a seat on the bed," he said and walked over to it. I followed him and jumped up slightly to sit on it. I felt like I was gonna cry any second. This was just too much for me to handle. I bit my lip and held all the emotions in. "So, Louis...how are you feeling now?" the doctor asked in a sweet tone. I opened my mouth but a small whimper escaped and a few tears strayed down my cheeks. I suddenly felt really embarrassed and couldn't help myself. Fuck, I was acting like such a baby!

"Hey! It's alright. Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me what's bothering you right now?" He looked at me. I gulped and gathered my thoughts together. "I-I h-hate doctors. I don't w-wanna be here." I replied as quietly as I could. The pain in my stomach and the whole environment was making me feel sick. "And can you let me know why you hate doctors so much?" He asked. I had never told anyone this but I don't know why I felt like telling him the real story. So, I started, "When I was 12, my f-family doctor t-tried to cause me a lot of pain b-by giving me u-unwanted shots and things l-like that." I almost whispered. I so wanted to be strong and act my age but I just couldn't. I felt extremely vulnerable and small. "I am nothing like he was. How about I tell you everything before I do it. Would that make you feel better?" I nodded and looked up at him. He definitely didn't look like a mean doctor. He looked really nice and caring. I took a deep breath but some stray tears still escaped my eyes due to my stomach. 

"Okay, Louis, can you tell me what's bothering you?" 

"My stomach is hurting like crazy and I t-threw up twice today. I c-couldnt even sleep last night because I was coming up with a fever." I said and took a deep breath. 

"Alright, how about you take your shirt off and I can check your heart beat? Does that sound okay?" Dr. Styles said. I nodded shakily and removed my shirt slowly revealing my upper body. He took the stethoscope and put it inside his ears. "Just take slow deep breaths okay? I know you're really nervous and scared and that your stomach hurts, but you need to try to stabilise your breath for me." I replied with a small okay and tried doing as he said. I felt a bit more comfortable around him and I was glad about it. The cold metal touched my chest and I drew in a deep breath. "You're doing so good!" He encouraged me and I smiled a bit. He was really friendly, it seemed. He moved onto my back and placed it on a few different spots. 

"Alright! Now, I'm gonna have to ask you to lay down. I will press down on a few spots on your stomach to see what's wrong. Can you do that for me?" He asked me. I knew this part wasn't going to be as pleasant as the previous part but it had to be done and my stomach was already killing me so there was nothing I could do. I swung my legs up on the small bed and lied down on my back. "Good! You need to tell me where it hurts." He said and placed his warm hands on top of my stomach. He started pressing my lower abdomen and asked me if it hurt. I shook my head and he went a bit up. He pressed on the exact spot where it hurt the most and I screamed. My eyes stung and a few tears escaped. "Fuck!" I swore loudly and crouched forward. "Shh..okay. It's alright! You're doing good. Can you tell me how the pain is? Is it sharp or pulsating?" 

"S-s-sharp and it keeps getting painful." I replied in a small voice. I just wanted the pain to go away. "Okay, Louis. Can I feel it just once more. I know its hurting you a lot but I really need to do it. You can hold my hand if you please." I bit my lip and shook my head quickly. It was anyway too painful and I didn't want it to hurt even more. "No, please. It's too painful! Please don't Dr.Styles," I requested. 

"I'll try to make it hurt as less as I can. And if it's too much, you can tell me to stop and we'll stop. Also, call me Harry." 

"Can I hold your hand?" I said it so softly that he might've not even heard it. 

"Of course you can. Let me know if it's too much kay?" I nodded and kept my hands on the sides.

He gave me his left hand and I held it for dear life. I was scared to break it but it didn't seem like he minded. "Take a deep breath, Louis," He said and placed his hand in the same spot as before. He slowly pressed it and I squeezed me eyes and held Harry's hand tightly. The pain was building up gradually. "What courses have you taken Louis?" He asked suddenly. 

I blinked my eyes and answered "Psy-psychology as a m-major and aah!" I screamed as the pain escalated. "All done! You did so well. You can get up now," Harry said and placed his large hand on his small back. "Yeah what else are you studying?" He asked curiously. "Major in psychology and drama and English as minors." I replied. "That's awesome!" Harry replied and smiled widely showing his cute dimples. I nodded. "Can I wear my shirt?" I asked him. He nodded and leaned back on the desk. 

"You have a severe case of food poisoning and I'm gonna give you some antibiotics instead of a shot because I know you won't like that. It's a heavy dose so I'm gonna have to see you tomorrow again. You'll feel really weak after taking these so eat properly and rest. No eating junk and unhealthy food till it goes away. If you feel terrible, call me and i'll be there to help you okay?" Harry concluded and Louis replied with an okay. "I'll give you my card. It has my number on it. And, I'll book an appointment at the same time tomorrow if that's okay with you."

"Yah, that's fine. Thank you so much Doc-Harry." Louis smiled. "Here is the note, take that to the receptionist and she'll give you the meds. Take care and remember what I said! Bye, Louis!" Harry said and smiled again. Those dimples were making me weak. "Bye! Thank you." I replied and walked out. 

——— 22:00 ———

I woke up with a jolt and the feeling to throw up again. This can't be happening! I turned around and noticed that Niall wasn't back yet. He might have pulled an all-nighter. I sat up and held my face in my hands. Fuck! This felt so bad! I didn't even want to get up because I felt so dead after taking those pills. The nauseous feeling suddenly subsided. Thank fuck! I couldn't do this. I felt so weak! So, I called Harry. After a few rings, he picked up his phone.

"Hello, Harry Styles speaking."

"Um, Hi...It's Louis. I came to you today."

"Oh! hey! Everything okay?"

"I actually don't feel well at all. I w-woke up with the need to throw up but its gone now. And I f-feel r-really weak and I didn't know what to do. Sorry to Bother you but Niall wasn't back yet and I felt really gross-"

"Hey, hey, breathe! You're not bothering me at all, love. Give me your dorm no. I'll be there asap."

"234D"

"Alright calm down I'm on my way. Just take deep breaths and relax."

"o-okay bye"

"Bye, love."

It was hardly 5 minutes and Harry was at his dorm room, knocking at the door. Louis forced himself to get up and open the door. "Hello...I'm so sorry to disturb you at this time." I said politely and started walking back. I stumbled on his way and was about to fall when Harry grabbed my arm and placed a hand on my back to support me. "It's not a problem at all! I wasn't doing anything at all." I smiled weakly and sat back on the bed. Harry squatted in front of me and got his stethoscope out. “Can I take your shirt off?” Harry asked and I couldn’t do anything but nod. 

He slowly took it off and placed the stethoscope on my sweaty chest. My eyes felt heavy and I felt extremely tired. My body was hurting and my stomach hurt too. I hadn’t even noticed that he had put a thermometer in my ear before it started beeping. “You have a high fever. I’m gonna give you a small shot. I need you to be strong for me, okay? It’s a fever reducer and it’ll make you feel way better.” My eyes widened at that and I looked straight at him. “NO!” There was no way i was gonna get a shot! It was something that scared me to the guts! I started hyperventilating and my breaths became eneven. 

“Shh. Louis, calm down love! Just breathe.” He kept his hand on my chest and moved it in circles. It felt oddly comforting and my breaths started to even out a bit. “Good job! Deep breaths, sweetie.” He whispered and made me feel kind of okay. 

“I don’t want a shot, please!” I pleaded. 

“How about you lay down and go back to sleep? I’ll be right besides you and if you feel worse, just let me know okay. When you wake up, we’ll see if you need the shot or not. Sounds good?” 

I nodded and laid back down on the bed. He moved his hand in my hair and massages my scalp softly. It felt good. My stomach was burning a bit now. “Harry?” I whispered. He looked at me and his eyebrows furrowed. “My stomach is burning.” 

He moved his hand from my hair to my stomach and gently moved it around. It seemed to calm me down and before I knew it, I was off to sleep. 

———

I woke up when I felt sweat dripping down my forehead. My back felt icky too and I had a bit of an ache on my right arm. Harry was sitting on Niall’s bed doing something on his phone. I got up in a sitting position and wiped the sweat off. “How’d you feel, love?” Harry asked me with a smile. 

“Not too bad actually except the sweating.” I replied. He was the nicest doctor I had ever met and I felt bad that he was here next to me when he could be doing anything he wanted. “Didn’t you sleep all night?” I asked curiously. 

“I did for a few hours! I normally don’t sleep much anyway. Don’t worry about me. Your fever broke out. That’s the reason for your sweating and yeah, I gave you the shot while your were sleeping.” He said with a soft chuckle. 

I blinked and looked at him. Was this guy serious? That was smart, though. “Oh, well, thank you?” 

“Your stomach good? No pain or anything?” 

I shook my head and got up quickly to get some breakfast for the two of us. This was again, a bad idea. I felt the world spin around me and I lost my balance. However, Harry caught me and made me sit on the bed. “Take care of yourself! You can’t get up like that when you’re this sick.” He said sternly. “Sorry” I muttered, “just wanted to get us some breakfast”

“That’s alright. I don’t eat breakfast. What do you want? I’ll get it for you,” he said and walked towards the small kitchen. “I make great tea, by the way. Eggs alright?” I nodded and smiled at him 

“Thank you so so much! You’ve been a great help. And I feel really good actually. Thanks to you...” I said while looking at him cook. He looked so hot in his right jeans and a white button down. His ass was so perfect. Realising what I had just thought, I blushed and covered my cheeks with my hands. “It’s my pleasure! I love helping people, especially you.” He said and looked at me. The blush on my cheeks darkened and I turned away. 

“Aw is someone blushing?” 

I rolled my eyes. I was really curious to know how old Harry was. He didn’t look very old but he was a doctor. “Hey, Harry? Um, how old are you?” I asked. 

“I’m 25. Thinking if I’m too old for you?” He chuckled. I smiled and shook my head. He got a cup of tea and some eggs to me and told me to eat up. “Oh and you don’t have to come to the clinic today. Complete your meds and if you have any problems, call me.” 

“Alright thanks! I have to go to class soon...” I said as I looked at the time on my phone. “Yeah I got work too. I’ll hopefully see you soon?” 

“You will.” 

——— 2 days later ———

I was walking back to my dorm after class when I saw Harry get out of the clinic. He was looking gorgeous as ever. “Harry!” I called out to him. He looked at me and smiled. His dimples were gorgeous too! Why am I attracted to a doctor?! “Hey Louis! How are you?” 

“I’m good! You?”

“Me too! I was wondering, do you want to maybe hang out sometime? And before you say anything, yes it’s a date.” He says casually. My cheeks burn and try to cover my smile. I nod and look up at him. “Great! Are you free tonight?” 

“Tonight?! Oh um, yeah I am. Got nothing to do.” Okay I can not prepare my self so quickly. What would I wear? Oh God! 

“I’ll pick you up when I leave from the clinic. Cool?” 

“Yep!”

———

I decided to wear my black skinny jeans and my grey hoodie for tonight. To say that I was excited would be an understatement. I was so ready for tonight! Harry had texted me and said that we would be going to his place to hang out and watch movies and eat pizza. But it’s Harry, so I had to look presentable (even though he’s seen me at my worst). 

There’s a nick on my door and I open to see Niall and Harry grinning at me. Did Harry tell Niall?! He’s gonna annoy the fuck out of me now. “Hey!” I said to both of them. “This escalated fast, mate! You’re going on a date with Dr. styles!” I blushed and slapped niall on the back of his head. “Niall go away! Actually, I am going. Bye!” I said and got out with harry. 

We walked to his place and it was a nice house just outside the campus. He had well grown flowers on the porch and a small garden up front. “You like gardening?” 

“Yeah, I love flowers. They make everything pretty. Except you. You’re pretty even without a flower” 

I blushed at that and chuckled a bit. “You’re so cheesy” 

“You like it.”

“I do, unfortunately.”

———

We watched Love Actually which was the most cliche and the cheesiest movie ever but I loved it. When the titles rolled, he looked at me and leaned forward. FUCK. HE WAS GONNA KISS ME. I bit my lip and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Don’t do that. It makes me crazy” he said and I bit my lip again, teasing him a bit. He moved ahead and closed the gap between us. Our lips moved in sync and it was a feeling that I had not felt in a long long time. I hadn’t kissed anyone since 4 years maybe because I never had the time to have boyfriends or flings. I grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt sparks. And, I am not kidding. 

He moved his hands to the top of my hips. He laid back and I went forward, raising my hips in the air. He took this opportunity to grab my butt. “You have such a stunning butt, Lou!” He said in between kisses. This was making me really hot. He grabbed my butt harder and gave it a little squeeze. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled them. I small moan escaped my lips and he smirked at me. He leaned in again and bit my bottom lip with his teeth. I slip my hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled it out. He broke the kiss and did the same to my shirt. 

I could see the tattoos on his chest clearly and it was a huge turn on. “You’re so perfect” he said as he trailed his hands on my chest. “You are!” I protested and touched his butterfly tattoo in the middle of his chest. He leaned forward and left small kisses all over my chest and stomach. His hands didn’t leave my butt and he squeezed it again gaining another moan from me. I could see his bulge through his pants and knew that it was the same with me. 

“Can-can I b-blow you?” I asked hoping he’d say yes. He groaned and nodded getting up to remove his pants. He took his briefs down with his pants and oh fuck! He. Was. Huge. My jaw dropped and I was suddenly craving it. He sat on the couch and I dropped down to my knees in between his legs. I gave his dick a few tugs before taking the tip in my mouth. 

“Fuck. Louis!” He moaned as I licked the sides. I took half of him in my mouth and stoked the rest with my hands. This was making me crave him more and more. He tugged my hair and moaned my name when I sucked him. “I’m close!” He painted and I removed my mouth, stroking with just my hands now. His cum spluttered on my chest and I moaned just by looking at it. 

“Please fuck me.” These words came out of my mouth involuntarily. 

This was my first time having sex and I was glad that it was with harry. “Are you sure?” Harry asked. I nodded frantically and said, “please. I want it. I crave you.” I said nodded with a smile. 

“Have you done this before, babe?” 

I slowly shook my head. “But I’m ready and I really want it.” I looked up at him with a pleading look. “Ugh okay. But you need to tell me if it’s too much. We’ll stop.” Déjà vu. “This was what you told me in the clinic.” I said and laughed. He chuckled and grabbed my shoulders and made me stand up. 

“Let’s go to my room”

I followed him and he suddenly turned around when we reached the door. He placed his lips on mine and held both my hand together over my head. My back touched a wall and I kept kissing him. His tongue crept in and I was literally in paradise. He dropped my hands and took me to his bed, laying me down on my back. 

“I’ll prep you up first. It’s gonna hurt but I swear it’ll feel fantastic after a while. You have to tell me if you want to stop, babe.” I looked in his eyes and nodded. I was nervous as well as excited. I knew it was gonna hurt a lot and harry doesn’t have an average size penis at all. I don’t do to well with pain but I knew that it was going to be worth it. Harry took the lube and condom from the drawer next to his bed and stared to remove my pants. 

He took them off and threw them on the floor with my briefs. He moaned at the sight and spread my legs apart. He sat in the middle of my legs and leaned ahead to kiss me. He grinded a little on my shaft and I let out a moan. “You’re so verbal babe. I love it. Don’t suppress any moans or sounds.” He got up and took the tube in his hands. 

He spread some on my hole and a lot on his fingers. “Okay I’m gonna insert a finger, love.” He said and traced circles around my hole with his finger. He slowly started to inch it inside. The feeling was overwhelming. It didn’t hurt yet but it was like a pressure building up inside. A good pressure. He inserted it even more, to his knuckles and started moving it in and out. I felt really good and I let out a loud moan. “Fuck Harry!” 

“I’ve just started yet babe.”

He did that a few times. “I’m gonna add another one babe” he said and added a second finger. It hurt just a tiny bit but I got used to it once he moved it. He jerked his fingers inside and it hit a spot where my insides jerked up. I moaned loudly and arched my back. “Do it again!!” I screamed. 

He added a third finger without tellling me and I couldn’t stop the sounds coming out of my mouth. I wanted him. I wanted him to bad. “I’m ready! Please. Just do it!” 

He kissed my lips and tore a packet of condom. He rolled it up on his dick and placed it on my entrance. I was a mess. “Are you ready baby? It’s gonna hurt a bit, yeah?” 

“Do it!”

He pushed the tip inside and I felt my lower body burn in pain. I shut my eyes right and tried to adjust to it. After a second, i got comfortable and moaned loudly. He inserted his dick even more inside and I screamed in pain. It was fucking painful. “You okay baby?” 

“Just wait for a second.” I told him and he leaned in slowly to kiss me. While kissing, he inched further and I trailed my hands on his back, leaving little scratch marks. He groaned and inches a bit more. Suddenly, the pain turned to pure pleasure. “Move, harry” 

He slowly moved in and out and my moans increased. This was heaven. He reached my G-spot again and my eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Fuck!!” I rocked my hips further and we both were a moaning mess. I felt my organ about to explode. I went to stroke it but Harry help my wrists. “I want you to cum untouched.” He said and I screamed in pleasure. 

He hit my g-spot once more and I couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum” I said and splurted my cum out in his chest and stomach. I moaned and threw my head up. He leaned in again and kissed me passionately. This was everything I could dream of. He took himself out and laid next to me breathing heavily. I smiled and tested my head on his chest. 

“Let’s clean us up. I’ll get a towel.” He said and got up to go to his closet. He came out with a rag and went to the washroom to get it wet. He sat next to me and cleaned the cum off my chest. He picked me up and laid me down properly on the pillow. He lied next to me and cuddled me. 

“I’d like to be the little spoon.” He said.

“I’ve never liked the doctors before”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
